


Secret Admirers

by Erwins_eyebrows



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Embarrassment, Eventual Smut, Little bit of angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sex Toys, Stalking, Viktor is not a stalker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 21:58:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15398382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwins_eyebrows/pseuds/Erwins_eyebrows
Summary: “It glows in the dark, too,” Yuuri murmured, trying to hide his embarrassment and not have a panic attack.“I can’t imagine why that would be necessary,” the voice chuckled.  Yuuri’s gaze slowly raised from the expensive shoes, to the charcoal colored pants, to the black cashmere coat, trim waist, broad shoulders, and beautiful blue-green eyes.  The man was quite handsome, well, except for the ridiculous-looking flannel hat with ear flaps.





	Secret Admirers

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t normally write Yuri! on Ice fics, but I love the dynamic and this ship, so here we are. I hope you enjoy. This idea came from the blurb of a romance novel that I can’t remember the name of, but thought our boys would be perfect for this scenario.

In the several years Yuuri Katsuki has lived in Detroit he has learned one universal truth: The Winters Sucked Ass.  It was either raining, snowing, blistering cold with blustering winds, or some demonic combination of all three. Today, it decided it wanted to rain.  Pour actually - come down in sheets like a monsoon. Only colder...much colder. So, one would think that his employer would have sympathy on him and not expect him to venture out on such a terrible, disgusting January day, but no.  Christophe Giacometti did not have such foresight, nor was he that pragmatic or philanthropic. He was a self-serving cad with questionable morals and undeniable libido. He was demanding, irritating, inappropriate, and the only obstacle between Yuuri and his Masters Degree in psychology.  

 

He had to complete this internship with Giacometti’s blessing, or be forced to take an extra semester, which he couldn’t afford.  Though the internship was one of very few that paid, which is why he took it, but he still had to work a second job to make ends meet.  He also would have preferred an internship in his area of concentration, sports psychology, but those internships were few and far between.  So, he was stuck with Giacometti...a sex therapist. 

 

God, it was every nightmare sweet, anxious, introverted Yuuri ever had. His face was sore from all the blushing, and his body remained in a constant coil of tension from embarrassment.  Then there was the shame. Shame because he couldn’t help but hear  _ things _ ...sexual things.  He was a young man who, due to a terrible breakup, was in the middle of a self-imposed state of celibacy until he graduated.  He couldn’t help but be a little aroused by the sounds coming from the therapy room, imaging scenarios he could only speculate about.  And it didn’t help that his self-serving employer was not only young and good looking, but he was a shameless flirt who seemed to have an obsession with Yuuri’s backside.  In short, Yuuri fully expected this internship to be the death of him.

 

But, back to the weather.

 

Yuuri fought back the curses he knew in two separate languages as his shoes slid and skidded against the marble floor of lobby.  Dr. Giacometti’s office was on the fifth floor of the Guardian Building. The Art Deco building was large and intimidating and in the middle of the bustling financial district.  The lobby was always overflowing with people coming and going and Yuuri always felt overwhelmed and overstimulated every time he crossed the threshold. Today was no exception as he tried to remain upright, his thrift store trench coat sodden and dripping along with his broken umbrella and the paper bag he was juggling.  He felt so out of place among the bespoke suits and high-end footwear that clicked across the marble floor in front of him.

 

“Damn Christophe,” Yuuri murmured under his breath.  “Next time he can go himself in this weather.”

 

Yuuri’s words were full of conviction, but he knew that he would not deny his supervisor’s request when it would be made the following week.  Yuuri knew that he was a pushover, and he disliked confrontation almost as much as he hated his weekly errand. At least the cashier at the shop has learned to bag the items in a discrete paper bag when Yuuri came to pick up Giacometti’s order.  He was actually regretting that decision as he felt the bag start tearing.

 

“Oh shit,” Yuuri whispered to himself as he made a mad dash to the elevator.  He absolutely had to make it to Giacometti’s office before he lost the contents of the bag.  What he didn’t count on was slipping on the wet marble. He braced himself for impact, but instead of his rear meeting hard marble, he felt two strong arms catch him and pull him upright.  Yuuri breathed a sigh of relief.

 

Then the bag ripped.

 

“God no,” Yuuri cried in dismay.  He looked down and saw that everything had fallen out of bag and was scattered on the floor.  A glass butt plug, two silicone butt plugs, a set of nipple clamps, a pair of padded handcuffs, a leather harness, three dildos in various sizes, and -

 

“Oh, I’ve never seen one that color before,” an obviously amused, and accented voice stated.  Yuuri looked over to see a neon orange vibrator vibrating against a highly polished black wingtip shoe.  

 

“It glows in the dark, too,” Yuuri murmured, trying to hide his embarrassment and not have a panic attack.

 

“I can’t imagine why that would be necessary,” the voice chuckled.  Yuuri’s gaze slowly raised from the expensive shoes, to the charcoal colored pants, to the black cashmere coat, trim waist, broad shoulders, and beautiful blue-green eyes.  The man was quite handsome, well, except for the ridiculous-looking flannel hat with ear flaps.

 

“Now what?”  Yuuri said to himself as he rushed to gather all the sex toys in the floor.  “I just want to crawl under a rock and die.”

 

“No, please don’t do that,” The man bent down and helped Yuuri.  “You can put them in my bag until we get you to your destination, yes?”  Why did this guy have to be nice and unfairly attractive, heart-shaped smile and all?

 

“Thanks, but I don’t want to put you out.”

 

“No problem.  I mean, it’s not every day that an attractive stranger throws himself, and a bag full of sex toys, at me,” the stranger said with a wink.  

 

“Huh?”

 

“I’m Viktor, by the way.”  Yuuri blinked in confusion.  Did this guy just call him attractive?  “I think this is when you tell me your name.”

 

“Oh, um, Yuuri?”

 

“Are you not sure?”

 

“Yes, I mean, yes, my name is Yuuri.  Katsuki.” Yuuri could feel his face burning and he just knew that he was blushing all the way to his ears.  Viktor opened his expensive, designer messenger bag and helped Yuuri fill it with the the objects of his demise.   _ ‘Here lies Katsuki Yuuri - Dead of Embarrassment.’ _

 

“So, Yuuuri, where to?” Viktor asked as he stood, tossing the bag back on his shoulder, nonplussed by its shameful contents.

 

“Dr. Giacometti’s office on the fifth floor.”  Yuuri violently pushed the up button on the elevator, willing it to come faster.

 

“I should have guessed,” Viktor laughed.  It was a beautiful sound. “Are you his new assistant?”

 

“Intern.  I’m working on my Masters.  Where do you work?”

 

“Plisetsky, Feltsman, Baranovskaya, and Nikiforov, the accounting firm.  We’re actually just down the hall.” Viktor removed his ridiculous hat, and Yuuri thought he would just kill over.  If the man was attractive with it, he was absolutely breathtaking without it. Yuuri watched as Viktor straightened his silvery blonde hair, the silken strands slipping through his long, graceful fingers like liquid starlight.

 

“We’re neighbors, Yuuri!”  Viktor beamed.

 

“Yay,” Yuuri said weakly.  This was bad, so very bad. Now that he knew Viktor existed, it would be some cosmic phenomenon that they would start noticing each other as they passed in the hall, stood in line at the cafe downstairs, or got in the same elevator.  Yuuri couldn’t have that, no it was the worst thing ever. Why? Because Yuuri was celibate - had sworn off sex and relationships and men until he could graduate, probably until he finished his doctorate. The last heartbreak left him devastated, checking account cleaned out, and almost failing every class.  He couldn’t handle a repeat. But Viktor, Viktor was a walking wet dream, and Yuuri could barely function like a multi-cell organism around him, and this was now officially the worst day of Yuuri’s life. He could see himself wanting Viktor, needing him, doing unspeakably pleasurable things with him, and then becoming way too attached to him.  Because that was who he was. Yuuri didn’t do casual very well, and, apparently, was equally as terrible at relationships. Maybe his celibacy should last for the rest of his life, and…

 

“We’re here.  Let me help you drop off your goodies and I will be on my merry way.”  Viktor exited the elevator first, strolling casually to Giacometti’s office.  No one ever walked so proudly and shamelessly to that door, except maybe Christophe himself.  Yuuri practically snuck to the door like a ninja, daring anyone to notice him.

 

“Yuuri, what took you so long?”  Christophe Giacometti was also a unfairly attractive human being who often made Yuuri feel like a swamp creature, especially when Yuuri was soaking wet and embarrassed.  He was tall, slender and had beautiful green eyes framed by the most obscenely long lashes. His dark blonde curly hair gave him a boyish charm while the faint stubble of facial hair made him look roguish.

 

“I don’t know if you noticed, but it’s pouring out there.  Traffic is a nightmare,” Yuuri responded, stomping down on his jealousy at the fact that he was surrounded by highly functioning, beautiful people at the moment while he felt like a half-frozen popsicle.  How can some people just have it so together?

 

“You brought company,” Christophe cooed as he devoured Viktor with a sultry gaze.

 

“Hello, I’m just helping Yuuri make a delivery,” Viktor said with a smile as he started unpacking his bag.

 

“Well, I am very grateful,” Giacometti purred.  “I would love to stay and chat but I need that harness.  I have a client waiting on it.”

 

“Please, don’t let me hold you up,” Viktor responded.  Christophe winked and left with the leather harness. Viktor breathed a sigh of relief.  “He certainly is intense, and I’m sure I don’t want to know what he needs that harness for.”

 

“No, you really don’t,” Yuuri said as he flopped down at his desk.

 

“You have the cutest blush,” Viktor teased, causing Yuuri to blush further.  “Yuuri, would you...like to have lunch together sometime?” Worst. Day. Ever.

 

“Sorry, but I’m really not ready for any type of relationship right now.  I’m dedicated to my studies, so I’ve kinda pulled out of the dating scene right now.”

 

“Oh, I see.  Thank you for being honest. Well, I guess I’ll see you around.  Bye Yuuri, it was a pleasure to meet you.” Yuuri almost changed his mind when he saw the dejected look in those blue-green eyes, until he remembered the state of his bank account.  It helped to steel his resolve as Viktor quietly walked out the door.

 

“Hello, my name is Katsuki Yuuri, and my life sucks.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think.


End file.
